


Тайна артефакта

by Tione Jade (Chaton_du_Soleil)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 05:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19419199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaton_du_Soleil/pseuds/Tione%20Jade
Summary: Мадара бы ещё на заборе прочёл о том, что надо впихнуть в себя клетки Сенджу...





	Тайна артефакта

**Author's Note:**

> У фика есть сиквел "Настоящие Учихи".

***  
В первый раз Мадара забеспокоился, когда его вывернуло наизнанку только что съеденным завтраком. Такого с ним не случалось никогда прежде. Учиха славились крепостью своих желудков не меньше, чем силой глаз.  
— А что ты ел? — с нездоровым любопытством поинтересовался Спиральный Зетсу, когда Мадара вернулся в центральный зал пещеры, вытирая взмокший лоб.  
— Не твоё дело, — буркнул Мадара, но над вопросом всё же задумался. Возможно, не стоило с утра пораньше уминать зажаренную в масле свиную отбивную. Тем более двойную порцию. К счастью, недомогание оказалось коротким, и уже через полчаса от тошноты и головокружения не осталось и следа. А ещё через четверть часа пустой желудок возмутился отсутствию пищи, погнав Мадару за рыбными хлопьями и сладкой бобовой пастой.  
Второй раз беспокойство кольнуло, когда он не смог застегнуть на себе доспехи. Идеально выверенный по размеру нагрудник оказался тесноват в области талии. Сначала Мадара заподозрил, что повредил доспех в каком-то из сражений, однако тщательный осмотр не выявил никаких изъянов. Оставалось признать, что дело в набранных килограммах. Память подсказала, что в последнее время аппетит действительно был излишним — жизнь в холодных подземельях требовала усиленного питания. А может, это тоска по Конохе и Хашираме заставляла усердно заедать чёрные мысли.  
— Э, да ты растолстел, — с присущей ему бесцеремонностью заявил Спиральный, оглядывая своего хозяина.  
— Заткнись, — рявкнул Мадара, хотя и сам только что заметил у себя наличие небольшого животика.  
— Люди от еды не только ходят в туалет, но и толстеют, — глубокомысленно, будто узнал некую истину, изрёк Спиральный.  
— А ну пошёл вон!  
Мадара решил, что с этого дня увеличит количество тренировок и уменьшит размер порций. А ещё обязательно перестанет так много спать, особенно после обеда.  
В постоянную тревогу беспокойство переросло тогда, когда он понял, что живот продолжает расти, тошнота становится регулярной, а пищевые пристрастия делаются всё более странными. Поначалу Белый и Спиральный Зетсу подшучивали над ним, но потом прекратили. Кажется, серьёзность ситуации дошла и до них.  
Мадара ничего не понимал и отказывался верить в происходящее. Это был не просто абсурд — чистое безумие, на которое не способен даже повреждённый горем и отчаянием разум Учиха. Однако когда Мадара не влез в собственные штаны, реальность разверзлась перед ним во всём своём ужасе.  
— А какой эффект должен быть от пересадки Учиха клеток Сенджу? — впервые на его памяти не балагуря, спросил Белый Зетсу.  
Мадара хотел ругнуться, но задумался… и закрыл рот. Мир закружился вокруг него, с каждым оборотом набирая скорость.

***  
Хаширама сидел за столом в своём домашнем кабинете. Перед ним стоял уже наполовину опустошённый кувшинчик с рисовой водкой, отчего не отпускающая в последние месяцы тоска чуть-чуть ослабла. Когда на подоконнике открытого настежь окна возник Мадара, Хаширама поначалу приписал и это зрелище целебному воздействию весёлого напитка. Однако прошло десять секунд, потом двадцать, а видение не рассеивалось.  
— Ты чего застыл? — хмуро спросил Мадара, спрыгивая на пол. Он был взлохмачен сильнее обычного, осунувшийся и бледный.  
— Мадара?! — Хаширама вскочил на ноги, чуть было в них не запутался, но всё же устоял и бросился навстречу другу, чтобы убедиться в его реальности. — Ты жив?  
— Угу, — буркнул тот. — Но это ещё не самое страшное.  
Не дожидаясь вопросов, он принялся раздеваться. Хаширама подавился воздухом, покраснел и хотел предложить отправиться в спальню, но, увидев недвусмысленно округлившийся живот, молча осел на пол.  
В себя привели руки, яростно трясущие его за плечи, и не менее яростный шёпот:  
— А ну не смей!  
— Плохо мне… Сердце защемило…  
— Я сказал, не смей умирать и оставлять меня с этим одного! Это всё ты виноват. Хаширама, последний раз говорю по-хорошему, приди в себя!  
— Но мы ведь… Но ты ведь… Но — как?! — Хаширама распахнул глаза.  
Мадара выдохнул с едва заметным облегчением и запахнулся обратно.  
— Сам не знаю, — ответил он, отводя взгляд.  
— Подожди, а эта… это… Эта ситуация никак не связана с твоей мечтой? Ну, ради которой ты ушёл.  
— Хаширама! — несмотря на возмущение, уверенности в тоне Мадары не было и на пару рьё. — Если ты намекаешь, что моей мечтой было наплодить сопливое потомство, то я даже не знаю, с какой запретной техники начать, чтобы объяснить тебе, как ты не прав.  
— Вообще-то я имел в виду…  
— Что?!  
— Ты говорил, что шиноби, который сумеет подчинить себе силы Сенджу и Учиха, получит величайшие возможности, ранее неведомые миру. Признайся, ты перешёл от слов к делу?  
Мадара увлечённо разглядывал что-то за окном и попутно приводил одежду в порядок. Сомнение крепли, выстраиваясь в стройный ряд подозрений.

— Так, ещё раз. Хочешь сказать, ты расшифровал запись на каком-то доисторическом монументе, ранее считавшемся нечитаемым, который ваш клан зачем-то таскал за собой с давних времён? Там — предположительно — было написано, что если Учиха возьмёт клетки Сенджу, итог будет невероятным. После чего ты пошёл и засунул в себя… — язык заплетался, хотя рисовая водка уже казалась не крепче родниковой воды. Хаширама налил себе ещё и незаметно вытер рукавом лужицу на столе.  
— Да, я похитил твои клетки и имплантировал их себе, — рыкнул Мадара, выхватывая у него из-под носа кувшинчик с остатками водки и полную до краёв пиалу. — Прекрати спиваться, у нас сейчас другие проблемы. Считай, что вместе со мной в Коноху вернулся сухой закон, — он выплеснул спиртное за окошко. — Откуда же я знал, что будет такой результат! Я рассчитывал на пробуждение новых способностей.  
— А ведь в каком-то смысле это и есть новая способность… — пробормотал Хаширама.  
— Заткнись.  
— Да чего уж теперь говорить, когда…  
— Хаширама, умолкни!  
— А если ты неправильно прочёл эти записи? И вообще, кто сказал, что там указана правда?  
— Потому что это артефакт рода Учиха! Символы на нём может прочесть лишь тот, кто достиг высшего развития шарингана. Никто, кроме меня, не заходил так далеко!  
— Оно и видно.  
— Хочешь сказать, я один такой на свете идиот, который верит всякой чуши на пыльных табличках? — вкрадчиво поинтересовался Мадара, приближаясь к невольному донору клеток Сенджу. — Верит — и сразу же экспериментирует на себе?  
— Ну, мы видим, что это была не совсем чушь. Смешение клеток Сенджу и Учиха явно даёт… любопытный эффект.  
— Любопытный?!  
Хаширама поймал Мадару за руку и притянул к себе.  
— Успокойся. Я не знаю, что произошло, но я рад, что ты жив. И я ничего не имею против детей.  
Бледность покинула лицо Мадары, теперь цвет его скул напоминал сочную мякоть свёклы. Он потянулся, чтобы сложить печать — судя по всему, собираясь продолжить разговор стихией огня, — однако в эту минуту зашуршали сёдзи, и в кабинет привычно без спроса вошёл Тобирама. Всё ещё хватая ртом воздух от возмущения, что изрядно мешало созданию великого огненного ливня, Мадара уставился на бывшего врага. А может, и не бывшего….  
Глаза Тобирамы округлились.  
— Так он жив?! — блеснуло лезвие куная.  
— Да, и у нас переговоры, — быстро сказал Хаширама, пытаясь задвинуть Мадару себе за спину. Без особого, впрочем, успеха.  
— О чём договариваетесь? — нахмурился Тобирама. — Не весь лес вокруг деревни вытоптали в прошлый раз?  
— Тобирама.  
— От реки ещё что-то осталось?  
— Тобирама!  
— А, нам мало кормить одного биджу, пусть Мадара ещё одного притащит, а лучше двух! Бюджет деревни ведь резиновый.  
— Тобирама!! — гаркнул Хаширама. Вопреки его опасению, Мадара не впал в бешенство, а даже как будто слегка стушевался. Вероятно, прежде он ни разу не задумывался о том, какие последствия для Конохи будет иметь его хитрый план по похищению генетического материала.  
— Ладно, — Тобирама немного остыл, поняв, что ему не возражают, но кунай не опустил, — зачем он здесь?  
Хаширама чуть поколебался. Как опытный дипломат он знал, что шокирующие новости следует сообщать деликатно, а не сразу в лоб.  
— Ситуация изменилась. Мадара ждёт ребёнка, — брякнул он.  
— А я ведь говорил тебе, брат, не пей столько, — с тоской в голосе пробормотал Тобирама. — Так и знал, что эта тварь нечёсаная сведёт тебя с ума…  
Мадара глухо зарычал и снова стал раздеваться — к восторгу одного и ужасу другого Сенджу.

— Брат, выпить есть? — непослушными губами спросил Тобирама пять минут спустя.  
— Нет, — фыркнул Мадара и ехидно добавил: — Хаширама решил вести трезвый образ жизни.  
Хаширама вытаращил глаза, но тут же спохватился и сурово кивнул. Тобирама невнятно пробормотал нечто среднее между «Как не вовремя» и «Хвала духу Огня».

***  
— Ты можешь мне объяснить — как?! — Разговор проходил следующим утром на кухне. Мадара всё ещё спал, судя по умиротворённому похрапыванию, доносящемуся из гостевой спальни, и Хаширама решил не будить его, пока не сварится рис к завтраку. — Как вы умудрились? — Тобирама взъерошил пятернёй волосы на затылке.  
— Мадара проводил эксперимент, — уклончиво ответил Хаширама, — который немного вышел из-под контроля.  
— Н-немного?!  
— В храме Учиха хранится каменная плита с посланием Рикудо Саннина. Мадара смог прочесть большую её часть. Там говорилось, что шиноби, сумевший объединить в себе силу Сенджу и Учиха, приведёт этот мир к благоденствию. Но… то ли в текст вкралась ошибка, то ли Мадара что-то не так понял.  
— Как обычно.  
— Мадара решил, что речь идёт о совмещении клеток. Он взял…  
— Стоп. Брат, не нужно дальше. Я понял суть, а подробности о вашей личной жизни мне без надобности. Я и без того теперь долго не засну.  
— Ты не так понял, — смутился Хаширама. — Мы с Мадарой никогда не…  
— Я сказал — не надо.  
— Но ты меня не слу…  
— И не желаю ничего слышать!  
— А, думай что хочешь, — махнул рукой Хаширама, слишком хорошо знакомый с характером брата, чтобы продолжать. Тобирама был из тех, кого легче убить, чем переубедить.  
На кухню прошлёпал хмурый Мадара.  
— Уже встали, значит, — вместо приветствия буркнул он, задумчиво оглядел горшок с рисом и принялся копаться в шкафчике. Вынырнув оттуда с кучей банок и пакетиков, он залил рис половиной кувшинчика соевого соуса, а затем обильно посыпал порошком чили.  
— Эй! Постой! — возмутился Тобирама. — Ты что делаешь?  
— Терпеть не могу преснятину, — Мадара открыл пакет с рисовыми крекерами.  
— Вообще-то мы тоже собирались это есть. Почему бы тебе было не приправить только свою порцию?  
Невежливый гость дёрнул плечом, показывая, что вопрос не стоит ответа, и захрустел крекерами. Хаширама вздохнул.  
— Садитесь, я всё приготовлю.  
— Бред какой-то… — Тобирама с силой потёр глаза ладонью, словно в надежде, что страшная иллюзия рассеется сама собой. — Брат, ты хоть понимаешь, что он — опасен? В любом… виде!  
— Тобирама, прекрати. Мадара, скажи ему, что ты отказался от своих планов.  
— Отказаться от своих планов? Да ни за что, — заявил Мадара. Тобирама выразительно посмотрел на Хашираму, в его взгляде читалось «Понял?», однако прежде чем Хаширама успел что-либо сказать, Мадара мрачно добавил: — Я решил их отложить… на неопределённый срок.  
Он отправил в рот ещё пригоршню крекеров, внезапно позеленел и, прижав ладонь к губам, бросился вон из кухни.  
— И зачем было портить весь завтрак… — тихо рыкнул Тобирама. — Учиха! А ты странный человек, брат. Ведёшь себя так, слово рад этому безумию.  
— Мадара жив и по своей воле вернулся в Коноху. Как я могу быть не рад? Ну да, скажу честно, я предпочёл бы запланировать такое событие, как рождение ребёнка, заранее, но раз уж так сложилось… Я совсем не против. Зато теперь мне будет кому передать тайные техники исцеления без сложения печатей и навыки игры в карты, — Хаширама обезоруживающе улыбнулся.  
Глядя в его сияющие дёсны, Тобирама вздрогнул. Похоже, безумие оказалось заразным.

***  
Около полудня Мадара куда-то засобирался. Хаширама недоумённо смотрел, как он с трудом застёгивает на себе плащ с символом Учиха, засовывает за пояс кунай, берёт в руки боевой веер и серп. Общий вид получился грозным — несмотря на выпирающий живот.  
— Куда ты? — спросил Хаширама. Недоумение потихоньку перерастало в беспокойство.  
— На миссию, куда же ещё. Я слышал, вы с Тобирамой говорили, что Кумогакуре опять начала вылазки на территорию страны Огня. Пора это пресечь.  
— Но… но… Это же групповая миссия повышенной сложности!  
— Хочешь сказать, я не справлюсь?  
— Мадара, я верю, что ты в одиночку можешь справиться со всей страной Молний, но ты же сейчас…  
Подобные тлеющим угольям глаза Учиха вспыхнули.  
— Беременность не болезнь и уж тем более не повод не ходить на миссии! А если ты во мне сомневаешься, можешь сам проверить мои силы. Здесь и сейчас.  
Мадара выразительно перехватил рукоять серпа.  
— Будь осторожен, ладно? — сдался Хаширама, думая, как понезаметнее пойти следом.

Как оказалось, опасения были напрасны. Если прежний Учиха Мадара вызывал трепет, беременный Учиха Мадара вызвал ужас, граничащий с потерей рассудка. Часть врагов была повержена, часть скончалась на месте без видимых повреждений. Хаширама предположил, что от разрыва сердца.

***  
— Мадара, ты не спишь? — шёпотом позвал Хаширама, стоя на пороге.  
— Нет. Что тебе нужно? — донеслось из темноты.  
Хаширама помедлил и вошёл. Ему не хотелось орать на такую деликатную тему на весь дом.  
В полумраке угадывался силуэт Мадары, сидящего на футоне. Гнездо его волос выделялось на фоне окна бесформенным пятном.  
Хаширама откашлялся.  
— Мне тут пришло в голову… В общем, если ты уже… кхм… ну, если ребёнок уже есть, мы могли бы с тобой пойти дальше. В смысле — наконец сделать это по-настоящему.  
Все их прежние близости ограничивались поверхностными ласками, скорее распаляющими воображение, чем дающими полноценное удовлетворение. Сначала — в юности — мешало смущение, потом — уже во время строительства деревни — нехватка времени. Всегда находилось то, что прерывало их. Когда же Коноха была создана, они оба оказались так заняты, что редко удавалось побыть наедине дольше получаса. А потом…  
— Даже не думай, — резко ответил Мадара.  
— Но почему?  
— Потому что нет. Если это всё, что ты хотел сказать, то уходи. Я устал и хочу спать.

Однако когда Хаширама погасил свет и нырнул под одеяло, собираясь при помощи правой руки и грязных фантазий с участием Мадары урвать свой кусочек счастья, раздался шелест открываемой двери, и босые пятки прошлёпали к его постели.  
— Подвинься, — сказал Мадара. Тёплое бедро прижалось к бедру Хаширамы, а мозолистые кончики пальцев прошлись по его груди, мгновенно добившись такого эффекта, которого никогда не достигали самые разнузданные фантазии. — Я передумал.

***  
Шли дни, неумолимо перетекая в недели, а недели складывались в месяцы. Мадара прижился в доме Сенджу, и Коноха даже уже почти привыкла, что её основатели ожидают прибавления в семействе. Правда, как оказалось, говорить на эту тему с Мадарой было опасно, поэтому все поздравления и пожелания народ предпочитал высказывать Хашираме. В конце концов, он отец ребёнка — ему и отдуваться.  
Мадара ел за двоих, ходил на миссии, ругался, когда Хаширама обращался с ним как с куноичи, а не шиноби из клана Учиха, спорил с Тобирамой и мучился тошнотой, что не улучшало его и без того скверный характер.  
Сам Тобирама, устав от пересолённой, переслащенной или испорченной ещё более изощрённым образом домашней еды, начал питаться вне дома, заказывая в соседнем кафе бенто на вынос. Он бы и вовсе переселился в свои лаборатории, но уступил просьбам Хаширамы и собственному, внезапно проснувшемуся дядьему инстинкту. Как-никак Мадаре с ребёнком был нужен медицинский присмотр.

***  
Хаширама проснулся ночью от жажды. Кувшин на прикроватном столике оказался пуст, пришлось отправляться на кухню. По пути он заметил полоску света, пробивавшуюся из приоткрытой двери ванной комнаты. Помедлив, он негромко постучал.  
— Уйди, — огрызнулся Мадара.  
— Ты в порядке?  
Последовала небольшая пауза, потом дверь распахнулась шире. Хаширама заглянул внутрь и вздохнул. Мадара сидел на полу, опираясь спиной о стену. Дверь он, по-видимому, открыл, просто пихнув её пяткой. Обрамлённое взъерошенными волосами лицо было нежно зелёным, синяки под глазами почти достигали заострившихся скул. Свободная ткань кимоно не скрывала, а скорее подчёркивала деликатное положение бывшего лидера клана Учиха.  
— Тебе плохо? — спросил Хаширама, тщательно следя за тем, чтобы не впустить в голос жалостливые нотки. Вместе с тем нельзя было говорить и чересчур бодро, чтобы не разозлить неуместной жизнерадостностью.  
— Вроде получше, — Мадара облизнул сухие губы.  
— Хочешь, я сделаю тебе чаю с мятой? — рискнул предложить Хаширама. — А ты пока приляг.  
— Не надо. Боюсь, как только выйду отсюда, меня снова замутит.  
— А вода? Принести тебе воды?  
— Не хочу. Когда это всё закончится, а?  
Хаширама встревоженно покачал головой и тоже присел на прохладный кафель. В голосе Мадары звучала непривычная усталость. Он даже не стал ворчать, что над ним трясутся, как над беспомощной девицей.  
— Если ты верно помнишь день, когда… ввёл себе эти клетки, то, по нашим расчётам, осталось около полутора месяцев, — осторожно напомнил Хаширама. — Потом можно будет провести операцию по извлечению плода.  
— Я не вынесу… — скорее прорычал, чем простонал Мадара. — Проклятый артефакт, проклятый Рикудо, проклятые… — он резко замолчал, стиснув зубы.  
— Я с тобой, — Хаширама обхватил его рукой за плечи и неуклюже привлёк себе. — Мы справимся.  
Мадара тяжело выдохнул и вдруг расслабился, уткнувшись лбом ему в шею.  
— Принеси мне маринованных слив, — глухо попросил он.

***  
Ещё через месяц, не выдержав жизни такой, с Мадары тайком слез окончательно одуревший Чёрный Зетсу.  
— Мам, прости, — повинился он перед спящей в вечности родительницей, — но нет больше сил моих. Он всё время жрёт! А когда не жрёт, его тошнит. Ну, ещё бы, после полдюжины маринованных яиц и засахаренных кальмаров… А все эти разговоры о пелёнках и детском питании, что постоянно ведут идиоты-Сенджу, когда думают, что он их не слышит! После них тошнит уже меня. А я ведь нарочно выбрал двух шиноби, чтоб они точно не смогли… эээ… объединиться, как желал Хагоромо! Кто же знал, что клетки Ашуры имеют такую силу?! Мамуль, можно я попробую ещё раз немного позже? Лет через сто? А ещё лучше через триста.  
Зетсу лукавил, прекрасно понимая, что даже через пятьсот лет итог отношений Учиха и Сенджу не изменится, потому что нельзя разбить на части единое целое.

***  
— Мадара, слушай, я тут подумал... Малышу уже почти год. Не будет ли ему скучно расти одному в семье? Может, продолжим объединять силы Сенджу и Учиха? Да я же просто предложил… Мадара, подожди… Мадара, не используй риннеган при ребёнке! Мадара, зачем ты научил ребёнка использовать риннеган?!


End file.
